


And Now What?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [9]
Category: The Werewolf's Captive Catboy - shadowsapiens
Genre: Art, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Ned is not shown in the art but he is featured in the scene the art is depicting so I tagged him anyway.
Relationships: Ned Coldriver/Sasha Tavis
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	And Now What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).




End file.
